Hilary Duff's Why Not Parody
by BoxedInChic
Summary: Rated PG13 just in case! I absolutely hate Hilary Duff! So, if you like her, then don't read or review and tell me that you hate me or we... But, if you do read, please R


BoxedInChick's Xanga Site My Oh So Hard Life **BoxedInChick: reviews - events** xanga - BoxedInChick - sign out **Welcome back!**

  
  
**Edit**  
Public profile  
Account info  
Look & feel  
Xanga Skins  
Xangazon Settings  
Protected Posting  
Blocked Users  
Setup wizard  
Safe Mode  
  
**Read**  
Sites I Read  
Feedback Log  
Affiliates info  
My Comments  
GuestBook  
  
Need help? Click here  
  
**Sites I Read** Edit or View Sites I Read  
  
Hide the "Sites I Read" Module on my Public Site!  
**My Blogrings** Join other Webloggers who share your interests!  
  
**Browse BlogRings!**  
  
**Join a BlogRing!**  
  
**Create Your Own!**  
**Posting Calendar ** Jan Feb Mar Apr May June July Aug Sept Oct Nov Dec 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 2003 2002 2001 2000 1999  
| oldest | newest |   
**Build Traffic!**

Click here to tell all your friends about your site!

  
search all xanga search this site search members 

**You Are Here:** BoxedInChick

  
**New Weblog Entry** **Public Preview** **Get xTools** **Did You Know?**  
Xanga Premium lets you add images from your computer straight to your Xanga Site! You can store up to **20 megabytes** of images with Xanga Premium.  
**upgrade now** | learn more   
Sunday, December 14, 2003 

Why Not (parody)

You act like your someone

When we see you on TV

You're makin like you can't decide

Whether you can sing or act

Well here I've got some news for you That Might Just break your heart You look like all the rest of them and you sing like bull

Should I try to catch your eye, or will you just turn away. Because I never went through puberty, and I'll always be fourteen  
Someone should just tell you that all your fans are little girls. Someday you're going to be flashing guys for cash. Because your a nobody whose career is going down the drain. All because you paid some girl so they can see your face. So...

  
(chorus)

Why Not ban this stupid song?

Why Not shoot this stupid girl?

If I hear this song, I might puke a lot.

So Why Not? Why Not?

You always dress in pink, and then the next day you'll be punk. No one likes the way you are, and you dress like all the preps.  
  


You keep waiting to be a star, when you wish that you'll get that far. Why don't you just hit the road. And go prep go.  
  
(CHORUS)

  
Oh... oh I'll be the one to say that you need to go. Oh yes. Just go. Just go. Oh..oh. It could be a happier world. What I'm sayin' is nobody wants you around.  


You'll never get to be a real star or even a small job. You're going to spend you're afternoons just trying to get a decent job. Why not just disappear? Or maybe it's not what you want to hear. Oh-It might take a little, or it might take a lot. To get you out of this business for good. So I don't have to hear about you being a big shot. So Why not Why not

Public - 12:33 AM - add eprops - add comments - edit it - email it  
Saturday, December 13, 2003 

"Why me?"

"Because you saw me when I was invisible."

The reasons why I'm in love with this movie:

1. Mia Thermopolis doesn't have to live in stupid MN, and she gets to be a princess.

2. She gets to turn beautiful.

3. She gets to kiss Michael Motscovitz, the hottest guy in the movie who's in a band.

4. She lives in an old fire house, with this great mother, and they get to throw darts at balloons full of paint. How fun!

5. She gets to tell bitchy Lana off, and wipe choco. ice cream all over her stupid preppy cheerleading outfit.

Things that are wrong with this movie:

1. Why would you ever turn Mike down for some ugly sailor dude w/ weird shoes?

2. At the beginning of the movie when Lana, Ana, and Bartana are singing in front of the school... well, just to say that if they went to my school, they wouldn't be around long.

3. Mia goes out with a guy that never noticed her before right after he just found out she was a princess. Wouldn't you be able to see right through that?

My fav. websites:

Mine, of course... ted section for more ideas.

**Good luck and have fun with your weblog!**

P.S. Don't forget to install your **xTools Browser Button**; it takes only a few seconds to install, it lets you publish anytime, from anywhere on the Web... and it's free!

Private - 6:58 PM - add eprops - add comments - edit it - email it  


* * *

xanga - join - upgrade - skins - personals - about - terms of use - privacy - help - contact us - sign in 


End file.
